Coming Out Of The Closet
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: A Dramione one-shot about them coming out of the closet about their relationship. R&R Mild T


**So have been inspired by reading Dramione Fanfic's and Dramione One-shots, so I am going to be writing maybe a one-shot every other month, just something I may have thought up at the time, but I can't be certain, but I will write more one-shots, if this one goes well and gets loads of favourites and reviews :D  
**

_**~Emma**_

One-Shot: Dramione.

Summary: Hermione and Draco can't take it anymore, they need to get it out and they stage a fake argument together.And by the end of said argument, everyone shall find out.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the wondrous creation that is Harry Potter, no, the brilliant and talented R.K. Rowling does.

**Coming Out of the Closet **

NO-ONES POV:

Hermione and Draco just came out of the Library, one after the other, both looked a bit different than when they each had walked in. For instance, Hermione's tie was crooked as was her skirt and her hair was a bit messed up, white Draco's shirt was un-tucked, his hair was in a mess and he had some lip-gloss on his lips. They walked their separate ways, no-one really noticing that the came out of the Library holding each other's hand.

The reason why they were in the Library was so they could make-out in silence, because they were Head-Boy and Head-Girl they had a room in the library to themselves so they could read in peace, but they took advantage of it and mostly snogged each other or had a quickie when they both had free periods. None of their friends knew about them, and they want to, **Come out of the closet**, with their relationship.

Your probably all curious how they started out, well it goes a bit like this, well, they were in their common room (The Head's Common Room) and thy were having an argument about the School rounds, what parts of the castle should they monitor, and they got in each other's face and looked into each other's eyes, and kissed each other and they found that they felt the same felling when they kissed and secretly started going out.

~Later That Day~ In the Head's Common Room~

"Drake" said Hermione after their snogging session.

"What is it 'Mione?" asked Draco.

"I think we should, you know, tell everyone. You know? Because I'm starting to feel guilty lying to Harry and Ginny about where I've been in my free periods and after dinner." She said looking into his eyes, to show that she was feeling guilty.

"Are you one hundred percent sure? Because you know we can't exactly go and say 'Hey my girlfriend is Hermione Granger and I absolutely adore her to death.' Because I don't want Weasley to come up and punch me in the face or him to go off in a rant about how we aren't and stuff like that." Draco explained to Hermione.

"I know we can't just drop it off like a bomb on everyone, but how could we look like we hate each other to full on snog each other in front of everyone?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Well, we could do it like how we started off dating but have a fake argument in front of everyone and get in each other's face and kiss each other?" Draco suggested to her.

"Okay and we should do it after dinner tomorrow." She said.

"Okay. Do you know what?" Draco asked Hermione.

"What Drake?" Hermione asked Draco, one of her eyebrows raised.

"I love you." He said to her and leaned in and kissed her. Then Hermione broke it off and said "I love you too." And they went back to kissing, then Draco slid his tongue across her lips and Hermione opened her lips and Draco slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring it and their tongues battled with the other.

They then went to bed after saying theirs goodnights, anticipating for what tomorrow would bring.

~ The Next Day ~ Dinner Time ~

Hermione just finished her bit of Chocolate cake that she had for desert, just as Draco was finished with his Cheese cake and they stood up and walked to the other, they were pretending that they were talking about the next prefects meeting. Then they started to talk louder saying things like,

"No, we should have the next prefects meeting on Sunday." And "No, have it on Wednesday, we need to talk about the Christmas ball." And they kept getting closer and closer to one another, until they were chest to chest looking at each other, the whole school on the edge of their seats wanting to see the outcome of their argument.

Then they suddenly leaned in and started kissing, Draco's hands going to Hermione's waist and Hermione's arms going around Draco's neck, they were full on snogging for seven odd minutes, hearing the school, gasp and suddenly chitter away to their neighbours. They pulled away smiling at one another and looking at the four big long tables in front of them and then further down to the long table that the Teachers and Headmaster/Headmistress sat.

Then Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass came over to them. Smiling at then and congratulating them, knowing that they were dating all along.

**The End.**

**So, how was it? It only takes me two nights to type these and I'll be taking in ideas as well just review this or PM me or Follow me on;**

**Twitter: Emma_Watson98**

**Tumblr: emmaliese-snape **

_**~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy**_


End file.
